Soraka/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Classic= Each of these skins feature some additional quotes and interactions, but otherwise use the Classic voiceover. Some Classic voicelines may also be disabled while using alternate skins. Upon Starting a Game * Attacking * * * * * * * Movement * * * * * * * * * * Joke * * Taunt * * Laugh * * * * Using * * * * Upon Casting * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Fight without hatred in your hearts!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"May the stars remember this day!" Special *"Your crimes will catch up with you, Warwick." *"When I get to Warwick Avenue..." |-|Dawnbringer= Joke Soraka twirls to summons a giant banana above herself and glorifies it. *''"I'm here to bring about the end of days and you're asking me about... fruit."'' *''"By the divine power of... banana?"'' *''"Ba-na-na!"'' Joke Response *''"How... illuminating."'' Taunt *''"Don't mistake compassion for weakness."'' *''"I bring the end. Too bad you won't be here to see it."'' *''"Petty squabbles mean little in the face of the eternal conflict."'' Taunt Response *''"Forgotten words from a forgettable soul."'' Laugh *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' Movement *''"The last light guides me."'' *''"From order and chaos springs new hope."'' *''"A new age cannot begin... until the old one ends."'' *''"With purpose and finality."'' *''"Mortals must succeed where gods have failed."'' *''"The whole cycle in balance."'' *''"Divinity wanes."'' *''"I must walk the in between."'' *''"Mortals will inherit the future."'' *''"Sunrise or sunset? Sometimes it's hard to tell."'' *''"I will quell the fires of conflict."'' *''"Thrive in the liminal."'' *''"A great cataclysm approaches."'' *''"The gods bicker while the world lies neglected."'' *''"From the fires of opposition, I forge my own path."'' *''"This divine conflict must end."'' *''"Elegance in darkness. Ferocity in light."'' *''"The light is long. The day dawns true."'' *''"Sow disorder. Invite serenity."'' *''"The world hangs on a precipice."'' *''"I herald the beginning of our end."'' *''"In twilight, and in dusk."'' *''"I must bring the world to balance."'' First Move *''"The storm of conflict between the gods has raged for far too long. I will be the light that pierces the clouds."'' *''"I bring the light to burn away the falsehoods of chaos."'' *''"Awaken! Hope and order!"'' ;Long move *''"Order or chaos? Oblivion, or stasis? I will tip the scales."'' *''"I am the last light born between night and dawn! See me, and know the end times approach."'' *''"This day may be our last. How will we gods be remembered?"'' *''"The gods have fought for so long, most have forgotten their true purpose."'' *''"As the war of gods rage on, humanity quietly rises."'' *''"Mortals mimic order and chaos. Only with our passing will they learn the truth."'' *''"I must not mourn the death of gods. Our end marks a new beginning."'' *''"Thought born from conflict, I am destined to bring peace."'' *''"My brothers and sisters do not see the truth, our time comes to a close."'' *''"The sun hangs low on the horizon frozen in this eternal moment."'' First Encounter ;First encounter with *''"Darius. Are you what chaos becomes? A diluted divinity?"'' ;First encounter with *''"You are but a pathetic derivation of the true gods, Garen."'' ;First encounter with *''"My progenitor. I carry your spark, even now."'' ;First encounter with *''"It is time to break the cycle of rebirth, Karma."'' ;First encounter with *''"Mortals must stand without us gods Nidalee."'' ;First encounter with *''"Your darkness courses through my veins, father."'' ;First encounter with *''"Blind with fury, fueled by passion. You will fall by my hand, Lee Sin."'' ;First encounter with *''"Two caught between night and dawn. I know your struggle and your burden."'' ;First encounter with *''"Vladimir, self proclaimed 'king of the night.' I challenge your reign."'' Attack *''"Daylight rises!"'' *''"Justice shines!"'' *''"Expose falsehood!"'' *''"Yield to dawn!"'' *''"Order prevails!"'' *''"What must be done?"'' *''"Fade away!"'' *''"The divine rejects you."'' *''"Truth reveals you."'' *''"Your fate is written."'' *''"Destined conflict."'' *''"Confront mortality."'' *''"Your life dims!"'' *''"Face the end."'' *''"Yield before the sacred."'' *''"You've lost your way."'' *''"Stand down."'' *''"I stand in the right."'' *''"No room for doubt."'' *''"The end days are here."'' *''"End this petty quarrel."'' *''"Witness my judgment."'' *''"Mercy in starlight."'' *''"I have decided."'' *''"Misguided."'' Activating *''"Salvation approaches."'' *''"Banish despair."'' *''"It is not your time!"'' *''"I will not let you fall."'' *''"Deserving of redemption."'' Using *''"Heavens descend!"'' *''"Revealed!"'' *''"I see through you."'' *''"Scour!"'' *''Soraka exhales quickly.'' Using *''"Bolstered!"'' *''"Gift of radiance!"'' *''"Stand strong!"'' *''"Conviction in faith."'' *''"Banish your fears."'' ;Casting on *''"Gaze upon true divinity, Darius!"'' ;Casting on *''"It appears you have faltered, Garen."'' ;Casting on *''"It is not yet time, mother."'' ;Casting on *''"You are renewed, Karma."'' ;Casting on *''"Keep faith Nidalee."'' ;Casting on *''"Sustained chaos father."'' ;Casting on *''"Burn on Lee Sin!"'' ;Casting on *''"Oh, Vladimir."'' Using *''"Quiet."'' *''"Hold your tongue."'' *''"Hush."'' *''"Caught between."'' Using *''"Rising dawn!"'' *''"Order brings life!"'' *''"Banish night!"'' *''"Shine on!"'' *''Soraka yelps.'' Upon Casting *''"Peace be found as divinity is lost."'' *''"May eternal rest soothe your battle-weary soul."'' *''"Sleep now, fallen one. You are freed from chaos' grasp."'' Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Kill a Champion *''"Darkness takes all."'' *''"Rest now, weary soul."'' *''"Slain by their hubris."'' *''"Utterly mortal. Utterly frail."'' *''"Consumed by chaos. Betrayed by order."'' *''"Some are not worth saving."'' ;Killing *''"I return you to death, Riven."'' ;Killing *''"The cycle lies broken, Karma."'' ;Killing *''"Rest now, Nidalee. Humanity will persist without us."'' ;Killing *''"Goodbye father."'' ;Killing *''"Poor Lee Sin. Consumed by your own fury."'' ;Killing *''"Fade into the night Vladimir."'' ;Scoring a Pentakill *''"The eternal conflict is ended!"'' Death *''"The light... fades..."'' *''"Lost in the between."'' *''Soraka moans.'' ;Respawn *''"A new day. A new night."'' *''"I rise anew."'' *''"My work remains undone. My fate, unfinished."'' |-|Nightbringer= Joke Soraka twirls to summons a giant banana above herself and glorifies it. *''"I'm here to bring about the end of days and you're asking me about... fruit."'' *''"By the divine power of... banana?"'' *''"Ba-na-na!"'' Joke Response *''"How... illuminating."'' Taunt *''"Don't mistake compassion for weakness."'' *''"I bring the end. Too bad you won't be here to see it."'' *''"Petty squabbles mean little in the face of the eternal conflict."'' Taunt Response *''"Forgotten words from a forgettable soul."'' Laugh *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' *''Soraka laughs.'' Movement *''"The last light guides me."'' *''"From order and chaos springs new hope."'' *''"A new age cannot begin... until the old one ends."'' *''"With purpose and finality."'' *''"Mortals must succeed where gods have failed."'' *''"The whole cycle in balance."'' *''"Divinity wanes."'' *''"I must walk the in between."'' *''"Mortals will inherit the future."'' *''"Sunrise or sunset? Sometimes it's hard to tell."'' *''"I will quell the fires of conflict."'' *''"Thrive in the liminal."'' *''"A great cataclysm approaches."'' *''"The gods bicker while the world lies neglected."'' *''"From the fires of opposition, I forge my own path."'' *''"This divine conflict must end."'' *''"Elegance in darkness. Ferocity in light."'' *''"The light is long. The day dawns true."'' *''"Sow disorder. Invite serenity."'' *''"The world hangs on a precipice."'' *''"I herald the beginning of our end."'' *''"In twilight, and in dusk."'' *''"I must bring the world to balance."'' First Move *''"The storm of conflict between the gods has raged for far too long. I will be the night that quiets the thunder."'' *''"I must shatter the tyrannical illusion of order."'' *''"Endless possibilities hidden in the night."'' ;Long move *''"Order or chaos? Oblivion, or stasis? I will tip the scales."'' *''"I am the last light born between night and dawn! See me, and know the end times approach."'' *''"This day may be our last. How will we gods be remembered?"'' *''"The gods have fought for so long, most have forgotten their true purpose."'' *''"As the war of gods rage on, humanity quietly rises."'' *''"Mortals mimic order and chaos. Only with our passing will they learn the truth."'' *''"I must not mourn the death of gods. Our end marks a new beginning."'' *''"Thought born from conflict, I am destined to bring peace."'' *''"My brothers and sisters do not see the truth, our time comes to a close."'' *''"The sun hangs low on the horizon frozen in this eternal moment."'' First Encounter ;First encounter with *''"Darius. Are you what chaos becomes? A diluted divinity?"'' ;First encounter with *''"You are but a pathetic derivation of the true gods, Garen."'' ;First encounter with *''"My progenitor. I carry your spark, even now."'' ;First encounter with *''"It is time to break the cycle of rebirth, Karma."'' ;First encounter with *''"Mortals must stand without us gods Nidalee."'' ;First encounter with *''"Your darkness courses through my veins, father."'' ;First encounter with *''"Blind with fury, fueled by passion. You will fall by my hand, Lee Sin."'' ;First encounter with *''"Two caught between night and dawn. I know your struggle and your burden."'' ;First encounter with *''"Vladimir, self proclaimed 'king of the night.' I challenge your reign."'' Attack *''"Surrender to darkness!"'' *''"Chaos descends!"'' *''"Burn away doubt!"'' *''"Give in!"'' *''"Extinguish light!"'' *''"What must be done?"'' *''"Fade away!"'' *''"The divine rejects you."'' *''"Truth reveals you."'' *''"Your fate is written."'' *''"Destined conflict."'' *''"Confront mortality."'' *''"Your life dims!"'' *''"Face the end."'' *''"Yield before the sacred."'' *''"You've lost your way."'' *''"Stand down."'' *''"I stand in the right."'' *''"No room for doubt."'' *''"The end days are here."'' *''"End this petty quarrel."'' *''"Witness my judgment."'' *''"Mercy in starlight."'' *''"I have decided."'' *''"Misguided."'' Activating *''"Salvation approaches."'' *''"Banish despair."'' *''"It is not your time!"'' *''"I will not let you fall."'' *''"Deserving of redemption."'' Using *''"Heavens descend!"'' *''"Revealed!"'' *''"I see through you."'' *''"Scour!"'' *''Soraka exhales quickly.'' Using *''"Bolstered!"'' *''"Gift of radiance!"'' *''"Stand strong!"'' *''"Conviction in faith."'' *''"Banish your fears."'' ;Casting on *''"Gaze upon true divinity, Darius!"'' ;Casting on *''"It appears you have faltered, Garen."'' ;Casting on *''"It is not yet time, mother."'' ;Casting on *''"You are renewed, Karma."'' ;Casting on *''"Keep faith Nidalee."'' ;Casting on *''"Sustained chaos father."'' ;Casting on *''"Burn on Lee Sin!"'' ;Casting on *''"Oh, Vladimir."'' Using *''"Quiet."'' *''"Hold your tongue."'' *''"Hush."'' *''"Caught between."'' Using *''"Nightfall!"'' *''"Chaos rejects death!"'' *''"Rising darkness!"'' *''"Never fade!"'' *''Soraka yelps.'' Upon Casting *''"Shed all uncertainty and doubt."'' *''"Released from the shackles of order."'' *''"Rise, divinity and cleanse this cruel world!"'' Scoring Kills and Objectives ;Kill a Champion *''"Darkness takes all."'' *''"Rest now, weary soul."'' *''"Slain by their hubris."'' *''"Utterly mortal. Utterly frail."'' *''"Consumed by chaos. Betrayed by order."'' *''"Some are not worth saving."'' ;Killing *''"I return you to death, Riven."'' ;Killing *''"The cycle lies broken, Karma."'' ;Killing *''"Rest now, Nidalee. Humanity will persist without us."'' ;Killing *''"Goodbye father."'' ;Killing *''"Poor Lee Sin. Consumed by your own fury."'' ;Killing *''"Fade into the night Vladimir."'' ;Scoring a Pentakill *''"The eternal conflict is ended!"'' Death *''"The light... fades..."'' *''"Lost in the between."'' *''Soraka moans.'' ;Respawn *''"A new day. A new night."'' *''"I rise anew."'' *''"My work remains undone. My fate, unfinished."'' Category:Champion quotes Category:Soraka